Lemonfire's Heritage
by Shadefire of Rainclan
Summary: Lemonfire is just a blade of grass in the field of life. She knows it. She'll never be anything special. And that's just the way she likes it. But after a tragic accident, Lemonfire loses everything. Her mother in the only person left in her life. And when her mother's darkside starts appears, her good side fades. And Lemonfire learns that not all secrets are meant to be learned.


Allegiances:  
RainClan:  
Leader: Snowstar(whisper)  
Deputy: Iceflower  
Medicine cat: Featherwing  
Warriors:  
Crimsonshell  
Apprentice, Flamepaw  
Coolblossom  
Apprentice, Forestpaw  
Fennelfoot  
Creamtangle  
Morningblaze  
Blizzardpelt  
Heatherflower  
Cinderfall  
Darkwing  
Gorsewind  
Moonflight  
Apprentice, Rosepaw  
Leafshine  
Featherstorm  
Apprentice, Shimmerpaw  
Bluefoot  
Amberleaf  
Dewspots  
Vinebriar  
Apprentice, Redpaw  
Skybreeze  
Birchleaf  
Apprentice, Shadowpaw  
Thornwhisker  
Apprentice, Snowpaw  
Stripetail  
Silvermoon  
Honeyleaf  
Twinklescale  
Grassreed  
Oceanflipper  
Queens:  
Goldenwhisker  
Mate: Grassreed  
Flowerkit

Ashfern  
Mate: Vinebriar  
Berrykit and Fernkit  
Blossompelt  
Mate: Thornwhisker  
Rockkit, Reedkit, and Lemonkit  
Yellowleaf  
Mate: Leafshine  
Streamkit and Ripplekit  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw  
Shimmerpaw  
Rosepaw  
Frostpaw  
Forestpaw  
Redpaw  
Snowpaw  
Shadowpaw  
Elders:  
Whisperwind  
Addertooth  
Maplebreeze

TansyClan:  
Leader: Riverstar(leaf)  
Deputy: Grassflower  
Medicine cat: Willowheart  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw  
Warriors:  
Gingerstrike  
Nightheart  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw  
Treefall  
Apprentice, Rustpaw  
Pineclaw  
Sunwhisper  
Marshlake  
Apprentice, Amberpaw  
Yarrowlight  
Apprentice, Mossypaw  
Tigerleaf  
Sapwing  
Shadeheart  
Apprentice, Cedarpaw  
Queens:  
Elmfire  
(Dandelionkit, Bushkit)  
Wheatbreeze  
(Applekit, Stonekit, Tawnykit)  
Beestripes  
Elders:  
Twigflower  
Larkfall  
Leopardheart  
Silverfur

SandyClan  
Leader: Stormstar(cloud)  
Deputy: Brightpool  
Medicine cat: Amberstrike  
Warriors:  
Lightningfur  
Apprentice, Lightpaw  
Whispernight  
Whitepine  
Apprentice, Cloverpaw  
Woodclaw  
Apprentice, Tinypaw  
Mousetail  
Lakeflower  
Apprentice, Mistpaw  
Blazingsun  
Leafshade  
Queens:  
Minnowleaf  
(Prairiekit and Rabbitkit)  
Plumsky  
(Echokit, Cherrykit, Spottedkit, and Petalkit)  
Elders:  
Firesky  
Hawkfur  
Skycloud

MudClan:  
Leader: Lizardstar(sky)  
Deputy: Snakeflight  
Medicine cat: Squirrelstrike  
Warriors:  
Dovewhisper  
Scorchheart  
Apprentice, Nettlepaw  
Snailclaw  
Oakmoon  
Apprentice, Juniperpaw  
Ivyfang  
Apprentice, Cinderpaw  
Swampflight  
Timbersky  
Fallowflight  
Apprentice, Spiderpaw  
Queens:  
Flowerheart  
(Molekit and Swiftkit)  
Sorrelsky  
(Hollykit)  
Dawnclaw  
(Briarkit, Shrewkit, Honeykit, Willowkit)  
Elders:  
Reedpelt  
Dustflower  
Barkleaf

Prolougue  
The blue-grey she-cat looked at the three small kits lying in her nest. One gold, one as ginger as a fox, and one as bright as the sun. They were all she had one could convince her otherwise. Slowly, the grey cat looked across the den toward her denmate. They had both giver birth that morning, one after the other. The ginger and white queen on the other side of the nest was snuggled next to her two kits, both very weak. She had not yet named them. Slowly, an old, musky tom padded over to the grey she-cat. "What are you doing here Featherwing?" The cat growled. Featherwing dipped his head respectfully. "I need to ask you do something. And it won't be easy. But if I know you, you'll do it." The grey cat looked at the kits in her nest. "What?" She growled. Featherwing sat down. Wrapping his tail around her, he licked her ear. "Are they mine?" He whispered. Reluctantly, the she-cat nodded. Featherwing squeezed her. "Last season, When I visited the Moon-alder, Rainstar came to me. She told me a bit of the future. She then said, 'I have told you. Do not share this with anyone. You may share it with one cat. And when the time comes, you will know which cat to share it with. Now act upon the information I have given you.' I can't tell you what I saw. But I must ask you to do something. " Featherwing paused to look at the snowy-ginger queen on the far side of the nursery. "She will lose everything. Her kits, her mate, her mother, her father. She already lost her brother! Do this for her. " Featherwing looked at the grey cat slowly, the leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The queen froze. Fur trembling she picked up the bright gold kit from her nest. "Her name was supposed to be Brightkit," she whispered. Featherwing took the kit in his jaws. "Thank you," he whispered. "You just saved a life." As he walked out of the den, the silver queen was left to gaze at the moon. She knew that she would regret her choice for the rest of her life. As she stared at the star-strewn sky, wondered and hoped. She wondered if Featherwing was telling the truth. And she hoped, that if he was, her kits was the one that he would be able to share the future with.


End file.
